


That One

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), RWBY
Genre: Actor Allusion, Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keldeo is drunk.</p><p>Keldeo watched a fight.</p><p>Keldeo slammed it like how it is.</p><p>Keldeo went to a real fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One

The dust settled and of the two Pokémon, only Charizard stood. The people in the bar watching the fight had no idea what to make of it. The bartender tried to lighten the mood.

“Wow, now that was a match!” However, a drunken slur told it like it was.

“Peh… That was a mess.” The bartender looked to the hooded man.

“You’ve been saying that for all the matches thus far. What kind of fight are you looking for?” He asked. They looked outside as vines began to destroy buildings.

“That one.” Keldeo took off his robe and galloped away.


End file.
